


wilbur teaches techno how to duel

by Catatrophycdanno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Duelling, Food, Kinda, also kinda a happy fic, how do i even write fight scenes, not too happy with this but, pls, tell me what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatrophycdanno/pseuds/Catatrophycdanno
Summary: based off what ghostbur remembers and writes in his diary :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	wilbur teaches techno how to duel

wilbur squinted at the sun peeking over the rows of trees behind his family’s cottage. it looked to be 2pm, perfect time for a quick dueling session with his friends. or singular friend.

he sneaked by the sink window through the side of their house and ran to the neighboring homes. he shouldn’t be out at this time anyway — monsters were starting to get bold and leaving their caves earlier since summer started — but he was never one to back down in the face of possible danger.

his family lived in a quiet patch of land, surrounded by forests, greens and browns and never having to worry about too much noise. phil homeschooled the three of them, wilbur, techno, and tommy, and he was good at it, too. already, 15 year old wilbur knew life skills far beyond his peers and even swore he could live alone in the woods if he ever wanted to leave the house (although phil questioned many times the legality of his sentence, and the very likely reality of him running home after the first hour.)

living in practically the middle of nowhere taught wilbur that making friends was a miracle. so he thanked the heavens when a lanky brown haired kid showed up at his door one day, panting and asking for a glass of water and some food to make it home on time before the sun set. he agreed, but only if the kid would be his friend from then on. he complied, grumbling about how “this was a life and death situation and this moron has the nerve to bait me into being his friend.” wilbur pretended not to notice, relishing in the knowledge that he had actually made a friend in the ten years he’s been here, albeit through bribery and a couple of threats here and there.

schlatt, his now best friend, opened the door with a sigh, “what d’ya want kid?” will laughed through his heavy breathing at having ran all the way from home through the stone forest path up the hill to his house. 

“wanna duel? loser buys the other cookies from intown.”

the older boy, still clad in his work outfit from the morning pretended to think about it for a second, propping his chin up with one hand and looking up to the rapidly darkening sky.

“hmm… no.”

wilbur’s face fell. he poked schlatt’s chest nosily.

“what? why not? the path is lit if you’re worried about mobs. plus your parents won’t be home for a while, aren’t you bored?”

schlatt squinted at him. “i said no, kid. i'm busy tonight. go ask your brothers or somethin’. i got dinner to cook.” he waved him off down the path home.

wilbur sulked but trudged down the hill anyway. he was right, the path was light enough to deter mobs from spawning, but not enough to keep them from noticing him. he had his telecom and wooden sword ready for emergencies, but he didn’t need to use them. the zombies quickly lost interest in his lack of food and left him be.

he shut the door as quietly as possible, sneaking through the kitchen this time out to the fenced back garden with all his dueling equipment. guess he’d have to pull out the straw dummies again.

he passed by techno sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through a homemade maths book, written and bound by phil himself. at only 12, he could already pass wilbur in most all his subjects. the kid was ridiculously smart, or maybe he knew just the right thing to keep others from digging too far into his learning methods… whatever, as long as he understood what he needed to do, he would be set for adulthood.

“going somewhere?” 

will froze, half crouched under their stone counter. he was completely below the smooth grey surface, but his stack of fluffy brown hair betrayed him.

“i- uh. i was gonna go outside. y’know, to do outside things?” he rose from behind the counter sheepishly, trying to maintain a flat expression.

“uh huh, and is that why you’ve run all the way from schlatt’s house to here and look like you’ve seen a mob, which you probably have, and schlatt is the only person you have ever invited into our back garden?” 

“how did you- nevermind-“

techno cut in. “your coat’s muddy, the only path out of here that’s muddy is the one to schlatt’s. plus you’re holding cookies. bribing him to come down and hang out again?”

wilbur grabbed his cookie bag out of his pocket and threw it behind him defensively. 

“i don’t know what you’re talking about. and fine, i do want to go out the back, to enjoy the fresh air, you know? play with the dummies, shine dad’s equipment, standard outdoor activities.”

techno’s bored expression became even more slumped if that was possible.

“if you wanted a sparring partner you could’ve just asked.”

wilbur protested immediately. “techno you don’t even know how to duel? you’ll just get hurt.”

a lazy smile climbed onto techno’s face.

“i know, but i still won’t if you don’t teach me. plus we all know i make better cookies. if you really wanna impress schlatt then i’m your safest bet.”

he pretended to examine his nails, knowing wilbur’s need to appeal to everyone as the perfect child better than anyone else.

“besides, you don’t want phil to know you’ve been out this close to sundown, do you?”

—

“alright, so you hold it- no stop smacking me with the sword, techno, wood still hurts!”

techno had managed to hit wilbur with three different wooden swords, a fishing rod hook to the shoulder, and a poorly aimed rubber arrow right to the stomach.

they were 15 minutes into the “duel” and techno was yet to hold a sword correctly, always grabbing the blade by accident or dropping it due to the imbalanced weight on his flimsy arms.

“s’not my fault you’re not the best teacher in the world. you can’t even discipline me, someone 3 years younger than you correctly, loser.” techno waved his sword around unsteadily, about to bring it down onto wilbur’s unsuspecting back again when the older boy grabbed it and pulled it harshly out of techno’s grip.

“nope, not doing that again until you hold it correctly. how are you even gonna duel if you can’t keep a sword upright for 2 minutes?”

techno rolled his eyes. “fine, but you’re no fun.” he stood in fighting stance and waited for will to hand him to sword.

“i know you’re fucking with me, techno, but i really do want you to know this. it’s dangerous out there,” wilbur leaned down, wrapping techno’s fingers around the sword and holding them there. “you never know when you’re gonna need to suddenly fight against a pack of mobs without me or phil there to do it for you.”

techno gritted his teeth, hating the serious talk. “okay “will i am”, i’ll be sure to learn these skills that i’m totally gonna need later, “will i am”.” wilbur rolled his eyes but smiled at the thin layer of sincerity behind his words. 

he kicked techno’s legs out into a wider stance, “now what you’re gonna wanna keep in mind is when the enemy moves-“

—

“you ready?”

wilbur held his wooden sword specifically for backyard duels in his hand, the familiar weight bringing him a sense of comfort and a hint of nervousness he always felt before one of his duels.

techno, clad in leather protective armor and shoulder-length pink hair tied into a knot behind his head, nodded. he gripped his own sword with both hands, glaring at his carefree opponent.

wilbur continued. “first to knock the other’s sword out of their hand wins.”

techno nodded, getting into the wide stance wilbur had taught him earlier. “yeah, yeah, get on with it, i have a duel to win.”

wilbur smiled slightly and copied techno. 

he lifted his sword and struck down hard. techno’s eyes widened, but he held his ground, blocking it with both hands lifting his own blade as a barrier between them. will’s strength broke through his mediocre defense, however, sending the tip of techno’s sword flying to his right.

he jerked his arms backwards in an amateur attempt to maintain his grip. it worked, making wilbur stumble slightly from the shock of his strategy not working for once.

he recovered quickly, readying himself for techno’s first hit. the smaller boy steadied his arms on his now slightly battered wood and struck wilbur’s left side.

will countered it with a quick strike of his own, barely batting an eyelash even while techno was straining with all his might to push wilbur’s sword over. will swiped up hard, the force sending techno falling backwards but still keeping a death grip on his blade. 

he stood up to regain balance and continue, but will knocked the sword out of his hand, sending it flying to the far end of their backyard.

“hey!” techno complained. “i was gonna get up and keep going!”

wilbur pursed his lips. “you were gonna lose anyway, don’t think i didn’t notice the wobbling, plus it’s late. we should head in. remember last time we stayed out after sunset?”

techno shuddered. the two of them, plus tommy, had snuck out to the field far outside their cottage one day a couple years ago and had forgotten about the new daylight hours. by the time they packed up and started their treck home, the moon had come out and illuminated the many green and grey heads waiting for another brave traveler to challenge them on their path. 

wilbur, being only 13 at the time, nearly jumped out of his skin in fear, but he knew he had to get his brothers home, so he lifted 6 year old tommy up onto his back and held techno’s hand, preparing them for a bumpy trail.

they ran down the path to their house, flying by countless mobs and barely missed arrows. by the time they got home, techno was panting heavily and wilbur had to prop himself up by the front door. they thought they were safe after phil built a fence around the front yard to prevent surprise morning attacks, but they didn’t think about the spiders.

one massive black blur tackled wilbur, sending tommy flying onto the grass, successfully waking him up quite painfully and in a panic. luckily he wasn’t injured too bad, but wilbur had to wrestle his way out of the spider’s sticky grasp while techno snuck into their house with tommy to alert phil.

he made quick work of the spider, but the whole experience shook them all up. the knowledge that the spider could have actually killed or severely hurt wilbur stuck in their minds. a constant fear of imminent death hung over them from then on.

“yeah, okay fine, pussy.” techno stuck out his tongue at his older brother, swinging his sword unsteadily over his own shoulder.

will rolled his eyes with a smile. he put away their equipment and ushered techno inside.

they were immediately greeted by the warmth that always seemed to radiate from just being in their cozy home, one that was slightly unwelcome in the summer night heat, but always a comfort. 

phil stood at the kitchen counter, chopping up potatoes for their mashed dinner. his hands worked quickly, a self-taught professional with a penchant for making even the dullest foods into full-course meals. he barely looked up, noticing they had come back from their time outside.

“hey boys, dinner in 5.” he called out to the two bickering in the living room. as if on cue, they turned to where he was standing and lifted their noses, pretending to waft the smell into their nostrils.

“mmm smells good. i’ll get tommy,” wilbur volunteered.

techno shrugged. he had better things to do anyway. he undid his knot, releasing bouncy pink locks that he tucked behind his ear as he sat on the couch, picking up where he left off his last assignment.

phil sighed. oh what he wouldn’t do for those boys.

—

wilbur knocked on tommy’s door three times in the way the two of them had made up together to announce they were alone in entering.

he was met with silence.

“i’m coming in!”

he clicked the door open, already knowing he was going to be met with a sulking tommy on the other side. 

“dinner’s ready.”

tommy refused to look at him, sitting on his bed and staring straight ahead at his shelf full of collected gems and random knick knacks they all got for him everytime they scoured the market for interesting items.

will sighed, exasperated. “oh come on, don’t be like that, tommy. you know you’re still too young to learn. what if you get hurt?”

still no response.

“okay fine, next time we have a duel or something, i’ll bring you down and i’ll teach you just how to hold a sword.”

a little smile spread across tommy’s face, but he quickly hid it with a frown again.

“...and i’ll invite schlatt over, too.”

—

techno and phil were already seated at the table, talking in hushed whispers about what will assumed was their “duel” earlier that evening. he had expected phil to be angrier about it, but he only looked intrigued, like a plethora of ideas were bursting through his brain at that very moment. he moved his hands animatedly, almost excitedly?

will shrugged it off, subtly pushing a still struggling tommy to his seat opposite techno. he himself sat in front of phil, setting a homemade cloth on his lap and digging in.

phil started the conversation, turning away from techno to directly face will. “so, what do you think about weekend dueling practice? you know, as a family?”

will nearly spat out his food. “what? weren’t you the one that always said you’d only teach us when we’re 14?”

phil laughed a little, scooping a handful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “yeah, but that was when we didn’t have to worry about mobs being out all the time. i used to be able to protect all three of you just fine, but these days i’m always busy with market work and i know you guys go out a bunch too,” techno glared not very conspicuously at wilbur. phil didn’t notice. “-so it’s just more convenient to teach you all even just the basics, you know?”

almost immediately, will jumped in, “but i wanted to teach them separately. like one on one brotherly time?”

tommy gritted his teeth. “yeah, you want one on one ‘brotherly time’ with techno don’t you? you never teach me anything, it’s always wilbur and techno, i’m just your annoying little brother!”

wilbur looked shocked at his outburst and ashamed at himself for realizing he really did just want techno to get better. in his defense he didn’t think tommy wanted to join them so bad.

phil reached his hand over and held both of tommy’s smaller ones in his. “you’re not annoying, tommy. and wilbur’s going to teach you dueling, he just thinks you’re too young, right, will?” he kicked him under the table, an action not missed by techno, who snickered a little.

“y-yeah,” will fumbled. “you’re 8, tommy. techno’s 12, much closer to the age i started learning, but you could get hurt very bad if we went all out on you. don’t let your stubbornness or emotions override your own safety, kid. i’ll still teach you, but only under phil’s guidance, okay?”

tommy looked unconvinced, but he rubbed at his eyes, calmer than before. “‘m not hungry, can i go back to my room?”

phil sighed. “yeah, don’t be doing anything dangerous in there, though.”

they ate in silence for a while, thinking of everything that was to come. they really were quite the odd group. three kids and their merchant father, all growing up in a dangerous universe with the stars set out to kill them with every passing mob. all they really had was each other.

“i’m checking on him, you two stay and talk or whatever.”

phil left techno and wilbur alone at the dining table, neither really wanting to make conversation. techno, surprisingly, started them off. 

“you don’t have to do the one on ones at all, will. i can catch up with everyone just fine, i’m a quick learner. tommy needs it more, i think. he’s the one who’s always jumpin’ head first into situations, right?”

wilbur thought over his words, but denied him. “if i’m going to help you guys, i’m going to help both of you. who knows, maybe later in life we can have a three-way, maybe even four-way duel to see who’s actually the winner?”

techno smiled at the prospect of a calm future by his family, everyone he has ever loved by his side. “i’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is so segsy, also pls tell me if i should cw anything else or if i tag anything incorrectly i am still navigating this site


End file.
